Wasabi Girls
by Olivian101
Summary: Meet Elizabeth, or Liz Crawford, Kim's identical twin sister. They love each other more than anything, but what would happen if they both fall for Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

"Come on, Liz!" I yell up the stairs to my identical twin sister, Elizabeth. "I'm coming, Kim!" She yells back. Everyone called us by our nicknames, Liz and Kim, except for our parents, who preferred Elizabeth and Kimberly. Finally, Liz came down the stairs, wearing gray leggings and a purple tank top, her long blond hair in a side braid. "Let's go!" She said excitedly. "Where's mom?" Liz asks after searching the kitchen and the living room for her. "Not here. That's why you should have hurried, because now we have to run to karate." She bit her lip and started twirling the bottom of her braid. After a half hour of running, we finally got to the Wasabi Dojo. As we open the door, Rudy immediately comes to us. "Where were you?" He asks, uncharacteristically stern. "Our mom wasn't at our house in time, so we had to run." Liz explains. "That's warming up too, so we don't have to right?" Rudy says no and tells us to change then join the others. When we came out, were wore white gis and a black belt. Even though I'm a third degree and Liz is a second degree.

A few hours later...

"Good Practice everyone!" Rudy announced. "Hey, let's go to Phil's." Suggests Jerry, one of me and Liz's friends. "Only after you take a shower!" Liz exclaims. "Yeah, it looks like you already took one you're so sweaty." I chime in. He shakes a finger at us and walks to the guys bathroom backwards. "He's so weird." Milton, another one of our friends, says. "You're one to talk!" We all say, referencing how big of a nerd he is. "We better get changed too." Jack says. Ahhh, Jack Brewer. He's a dark haired third degree black belt, like me. He's so sweet. I think he might like me, actually. All of us go our separate ways to the different locker rooms. In the privacy of the locker room, I see my twin taking off the shirt that she'd put on underneath her gi, and pull out a floral mini dress from her bag. "Whoa, what's with the dress?" I ask suspiciously. "Well, I was thinking it would make Jack notice me." My brown eyes widen. "Why do you want Jack to notice you?"

"Because I think I like him. Think of it Kim! My first crush!" I just couldn't bring myself to tell Liz that I like Jack too, I couldn't ruin how happy and bubbly she was. I fake a smile, hoping she couldn't see through me like she always seem to.

"You alright?" I look down at the floor. When I look up, I see my body in a flattering dress and my blond locks in waves. Only this wasn't me. This was my beautiful sister who deserved Jack more than anyone in the world. "Kim, are you okay?" A set of concerned caramel eyes met my gaze. "Kim? You don't like Jack, do you?" I froze. "No, of coarse not. I was just thinking how cute of a couple you and Jack would make. I'd totally ship Lack! Or Jiz... which do you like?" I turn away and put change into a pair of sky blue jeans and a lacy white shirt and white flats. My twin was showing more skin than me in the mini dress that went to her mid thigh to show off her beautifully tanned legs. She looked stunning. "Remind me to borrow that dress from you later." I say with a smile. "Why?" Asked my twin. "Because if I look half as beautiful as you do right now then I'll still be able to make any guy melt." The smile that appeared o Liz's face then warmed my heart. She hugged me tightly. "You're the best sister ever!" We heard a knock on the door. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Jerry called. "We're coming!" I replied, walking towards the door. I come out and put my stuff in my locker and turn to see Liz come out, looking beautiful. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. No one was looking, so I punched a dummy so hard it fell. Liz's concerned eyes met mine and silently asked me, 'What's wrong?' I take a deep breath and look at my sister's happy face. _I can't ruin her happiness! She is my best friend and I love her. _My mental pep talk helped me greatly, and I simply suggests that we should head over to Phil's. As I walked through the dojo's door I heard a small voice. _And you also love Jack. _I inhale sharply and keep walking.

"And then Ms. McBride was like, 'Jerry, you know there's no trampoline's in English!' It was straight hilarious yo!" Everyone laughed, except me, who kept thinking about Liz and Jack. "Kim! You alright?" Jack asked. "Oh, um yeah. I think practice just wore me out though. I think I'll just go home and go straight to bed." I got up out of the booth. "I'll leave too." Liz said. We had a quiet jog home and we were soon in my room. "Kim, something is wrong with you and I want to know what!"

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than anyone else. I can tell something's up."

"I know, but I'm fine, really." Liz sighed, frustrated. "Kim, we're best friends, right?" She asked. "Of coarse!" I answer, lying down on my Caribbean blue bed. "And we've always told each other everything." I nod. "Well, what's different about this?" I bit my lip. "It wouldn't do you any good knowing." I answer uncertainly. Before she can answer, I add to my statement. "And I know that going to make you want to know more, but you don't want to." Hurt crossed my sister's angelic features. She got up from the Caribbean blue chair she had been sitting in and crossed through the ocean-themed bathroom that connected our bedrooms. "Liz..." I called, but she didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV:

There's nothing like waking up at 6:30 in the morning to Katy Perry. I stretch, singing along. "Are you ready for, ready for." Kim sings, suddenly bursting through our bathroom's door. "A perfect storm, perfect storm!" We both giggle as I hit the 'Alarm Off' button. "What are you wearing today?" She asks, like she did every morning to avoid dressing like me. We had always hated dressing alike, since no one could tell us apart. After all, we truly are identical. Neither one of us has any extra moles or freckles or birth marks, and we both have the same waist-long golden hair, caramel-colored eyes, Sun-kissed skin, and the same hourglass figure.

"I was thinking I'd wear my light purple tank top, white shorts and a white denim vest." Kim nods in approval. "Could I borrow your yellow shorts?" I take them out of my closet and throw them at her playfully. "And your turquoise halter top?" I take that out as well and throw it at her. "Can't a twin have anything of her own?" I smile to let her know I'm joking. After all, I borrow her stuff all the time. "No!" Kim says in a weird cartoon character voice. I laugh as I take off my closet and get in our shower. After a half hour of drying off, getting dressed and hair curling, both of us were ready.

"Good morning, girls." Jennifer Crawford, our mom, said. "Do you need a ride to school?" Since our school is pretty far from our house and I don't feel like walking, I say yes. "Well, I have to get to work in about a half hour, so we need to leave immediately." That's just how my mom is. She's serious and reserved. And always talks like she's giving a speech. As we walk out the door, Kim and I say "I call the front seat!" In unison. "You take it, Kim."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's the least I could do for the best sister in the world." Kim smiles and hugs me then jumps in the front. I love sitting up front, but I would lose an arm for my sister. As we approached Seaford High, I saw Jack waiting for us near a big dog wood tree like he always does. "Thanks mom!" Kim says, jumping out of the front. I follow after her and Jack walks over to us. "Hey!" Kim says. "Where's Milton and Jerry?" Jack was about to answer when his phone let out a beep. "Oh that's Jerry. He just picked Milton up and he'll be here in a few minutes. "It must be nice being sixteen and being able to drive." I say dreamily. "Yeah, but you guys are getting your licenses next week right?" I was about to answer when I see a red Honda with a license place that said 'WOOOOOO' Once the car was parked, A black-haired Latino and a skinny ginger came out. "Hello Jack, hello Liz, hello Kim." Milton states. "What it do, girls?" Jerry says flirtatiously. "What's with the flirting?" He looked confused for a second then caught on. "Sorry, force of habit." Kim and I exchange glances, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. We both took our book bags and swung them, hitting Jerry. His high-pitched scream pierced the morning air, and was also the cause of our laughter, except for Jerry, of course. The five-minute warning bell rang out, almost as loud as Jerry's scream. "Well, I better stop by my locker." Kim says, slinging he book bag over her shoulder and walking towards the school's main building. "Walk with me to my locker?" Jack asked. I nod and send him and grateful and flirty smile. "What's up with that?" He asked, knowing that something was different with me today. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something." Reaching his locker, he turned the dial on his lock. "And what do you want to tell me?" Opening his locker, he glanced at me, a silent reminder to tell him. "Jack, well, so we've been friends forever, right?" Jack nodded his head. "Well, I want to take it a step further." I say confidently.

Kim's POV

I was walking to catch up with Jack and Liz, when I overheard something. "Well, I want to take a step further." Liz's sweet voice stated. "Liz, well do you think it'll affect our friendship?" _Yes, Jack! Say no! But don't break her heart, please... _"We won't let it. So, what'cha say?" Jack's arms went around my sister and his lips came to her forehead. "How can I say no to that flawless face?" He asked Liz. Her eyes widened happily, while mine filled with tears. _Does that mean he thinks I'm flawless too? _I shake my head sadly and walk to my first block. _Of course he doesn't. And why should he? Liz is the total package, pretty, smart, funny, she's got it all. _And suddenly my pretty, smart and funny twin rushed up to me. "Kim! Guess what!" She was too excited to wait for me to ask what, so she continued. "Jack and I are a thing now!" Although I felt like rocks were in my stomach, I grinned a fake grin. Usually she could see through me when I did that, but she was too happy to notice. She hugged me again and then hurried off to class with Jack, leaving me behind.

During class, I couldn't focus, I was to upset. And my sister finally realized I wasn't happy. She passed me a note.

_What's wrong? _

_Nothing._

_I can read you like an open book. Now spill. What's the matter?_

I ignore and attempt to convert my attention to the teacher. But there was no ignoring my sister for long, because soon the bell rang. "Kim, please tell me. We've always told each other everything and promised to never grow apart. I've kept my promise, so you can too." I was so tempted to tell her then, but I knew she would never look at Jack the same way if I did.

**Thx fo readin' ya'll! Okay, enough with the weird talk, I'm creeping myself out. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the story, any of mine, actually, let me know! Anyway, love you all! :D**

**-Olivian101**


End file.
